


Dark Paradise

by Kittyswriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, D/s, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Food Issues, M/M, Punishment, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have been dating for over a year, Steve is Tony's Dom, Tony breaks the rules when Steve's away. When Steve comes back he has to punish his boy. D/S Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the first time I've written any kink in well over a year. This will contain: D/S, caning, punishment, food issues, and an author attempting to write kink after a very long break from it. Also I should mention all my work gets posted to my Tumblr as well.  
> Word prompt: caning.

Tony Stark was a lot of things, nervous was not usually one of them. But right now all he could feel was his nerves. He knew what it would mean when he did it, knew that he would be punished. But that didn't make him feel any better.

A few months into dating Steve, Tony had brought up taking things a little further. He liked submission, he'd been in a few relationships where he had submitted sexually. Sometimes he needed to be punished, to feel that if he messed up they'd be a punishment and that was the end of it. He liked giving up that control for a few hours. He showed Steve the websites, asked him what he thought. His boyfriend was reluctant, but after doing more research together Steve said he wanted to try some of the lighter stuff.

And now here they were, one year later and Steve had taken a very Dominant role in the bedroom. Tony had his limits, he couldn't submit outside of the bedroom. He had tried that once before and it had ended so terribly that he was too scared to try it again. They had their rules, and that worked best for them.

A big one of those rules was that Tony was not allowed to hurt himself or put himself in danger if he could help it. That meant that when Steve had to go away for a mission Tony was supposed to take care of himself. He was not allowed to go without sleep and food for too long, like he was prone to doing before.

A few days ago Steve left for a three day mission that turned into a five day one. During those five days Tony had a breakthrough with one of his projects for SI, that breakthrough distracted him a bit from sleep which totally wasn't his fault. What was his fault was continuing to not sleep even after he realized he was breaking the rules. It wasn't until the morning of the third day that he finally fell asleep for a few hours, and then he woke up and went back to work. His eating habits regressed a little too, going back into skipping a few meals and having snacks instead so he could eat while he worked. It wasn't like he had a problem with food, but the time it took him to make a meal and sit down and eat it he could have gotten so much work done. It was just easier to eat small snacks on the go and get his work done faster. Steve didn't agree, he worried a lot that Tony wasn't eating right or was losing too much weight. So when Steve got back and found out what Tony had done he wasn't very happy.

Steve made him some food and they sat and ate together, after that Steve laid down with him in bed and they slept. He thought for sure Steve was going to punish him, but his boyfriend had other plans in mind. Saying he wanted to make sure Tony was in good health first, he didn't want to punish Tony without being absolutely certain that Tony could handle it.

But now he had eaten and slept and he knew what was coming now. He looked up at Steve and bit his lip. He always thought that Steve's Dominant side would be a bit like when he was commanding them as Captain America but they were so very different. Tony touched his collar gently and smiled, he always wore it when they were in the privacy of their room. He turned his attention to Steve when he heard his name being called.

"Tony, you're going to kneel in front of me and tell me what you think you were doing. After that you're going to lay over the bed on your stomach and get ten hits from the cane." Steve said his voice filled with the dominance it usually had when they were in their roles.

Tony nodded and obeyed kneeling in front of Steve with nothing but his collar on.

Steve's hand went to his hair and Tony looked up at him. "God, I love you. I love you so much Tony, which is why you scare me when you do this. I need to be able to trust you when I have to leave. Going that long without sleep isn't good for your health, and substituting your meals with snacks isn't good either. Why would you think that was a good idea Tony?"

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you that I'll never do it again, but I'd be lying. I've been like this for years no one ever tried to help me like this before. I just put off sleep because I get too into my work and time gets away from me. I eat small snacks because it's easier, I can eat while working. I had this huge breakthrough and I didn't want to stop unless it was important." Tony said his hand going back to his collar.

"Tony, baby you eating and sleeping right that is important. I know you love your work, but I don't want you to suffer for it. Nothing is ever more important to me than your health, I need to know I can leave and you're going to be okay." Steve said his hand never leaving Tony's hair.

Tony nodded, he was lost for words. No one had ever made him feel like this, like he was special. The fact that his health mattered so much to Steve made him feel so loved. "What happens now?" He asked softly.

"Well now you're going to go lay down on the bed and your ass is going to get caned for disobeying the rules. And next time I have to leave on a mission one of the other Avengers will be coming to check in on you." Steve said sternly knowing Tony was not going to like that part.

"What?" Tony absolutely did not want to be babysat like a child.

"No arguing or I'll make it fifteen hits with the cane. You showed me I can't trust you alone so next time you'll be looked after. If you show me I can trust you then you'll only have to be kept an eye on once." Steve 's voice left no room for argument.

Nodding sullenly, Tony made his way over to the bed. He laid down on his stomach with his ass up and waited for the first strike. He didn't have to wait too long, after he was settled on the bed he felt Steve's hands on his ass. He felt Steve's hand hit his ass cheek. He'd been expecting it, Steve always warmed his cheeks up with his hand first. He laid still as Steve spanked him whining slightly as the soft hits turned harder and harder.

"Okay, I think that's warmed you up enough. I'm going to start with the cane now, and I want you to count every hit." Steve said as he reached for the cane and hit Tony's thighs.

"One." Tony said his voice filled with remorse, he really wished he had thought this whole thing through better.

The second and third hit his ass cheeks. Tony counted them both as he let out a sound of pain the hits starting to get to him. He had a pretty high tolerance for pain, but the cane combined with the previous spanking was really starting to ache.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth targeted his thighs again making Tony cry out before he remembered to count them. Just four more and than this would all be over and he'd be forgiven.

The seventh, eighth, and ninth was shared between both his cheeks and his thighs. Cheeks, thighs than cheeks again. He could feel his eyes well up with unshed tears as he counted them. He was so not going to be able to sit down for the next few days.

"Last one baby." Steve said as the tenth hit the back of his thighs again and he counted it out feeling relieved that it was all over.

"Well done, baby. You were so good for your punishment but it's all over now. I'm proud of you my sweet boy." Steve praised his hands brushing Tony's hair back. He knew Tony needed the praise especially after a punishment. Needed to be reminded that he was good and loved.

Tony whimpered and tried to grab hold of Steve but it was harder given their positions.

"Shh baby, I'm here." Steve said softly laying down next to Tony. "See, I'm right here next to you. Same as I always am, and always will be."

"Sorry, I'm just.....I'm sor-" Tony tried to apologize but was cut off by Steve.

"It's okay, sweet boy. You were punished, it's all over with now. You took your punishment just like I knew you would, and now it's all over so you don't need to feel bad anymore." Steve said kissing the top of his boy's head. This was one of the benefits of the punishments, Tony stopped beating himself up for every little mistake. Tony always tended to take every little mistake he made and continually beat himself up over it, trying everything he could to make up for it when he didn't have to.

Tony felt Steve's hand in his hair again and leaned into it. "I promise I'll be better, I'll do better."

"Shh, Tony. Everyone makes mistakes, you don't have to do better because you're already my perfect boy. You were punished, and now it's over. You don't have to worry about it anymore, my sweet boy." Steve said kissing Tony's forehead and playing with his hair. He knew how comforting Tony found the gesture. It always amazed him how after a punishment Tony would feel the need to apologize so much. That's one of the reasons Tony was his sweet boy, because Tony tried so hard to help people and put his own health at risk to make something for others. Sure, Tony made mistakes. But he always tried to make up for it, and he always tried to do better. Even though in Steve's eyes he couldn't possibly do better, because he was already perfect.

Tony leaned forward and softly kissed Steve's lips. "Thank you, for this and for saying all that."

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and kissed him. "I say it because it's true, every last word of it is true." He smiled softly when his eye caught sight of the collar around Tony's neck. He couldn't help the feeling of possessiveness that flowed through him every time he saw it. He bought the collar for Tony three weeks into them trying out this new dynamic. Tony hadn't wanted one at first, he wanted to wait see how things worked between them.

"What happens now?"

Tony always asked that after a punishment, Steve never knew why but if he knew Tony as well as he thought he did then he was sure the other man had his reasons. Tony very rarely did anything without some reason, even if he didn’t tell anyone what those reasons were. "Now, you and I are going to rest in bed. If you get hungry I can make you a snack, and then we can have lunch and maybe you can sleep for a bit longer."

That earned him a very Tony pout. "I already slept though."

"Baby, you slept for six hours. Considering how long you went without sleeping properly, you could do with a little nap." Steve said gently his fingers stroking Tony's skin.

"I slept on the third day, and I napped the day you came back." Tony insisted stubbornly.  
"You only slept for a few hours and only napped for two hours when I came back." Steve had Jarvis to thank for that little bit of information.

"Fine, I might nap later. But we still need to celebrate you coming home." Tony said with a grin that was so very much Tony that it made Steve chuckle.

"I think your ass is sore enough don't you?" Steve ran his hand over said ass and smirked when he felt the heat from it. "For now I just want to hold you, I haven't been able to do that in nearly a week." Steve said wrapping his arms around Tony and finally feeling like he was home.


End file.
